1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates to security devices and, more particularly, to an anti-intrusion mat for providing users with an easy and convenient means of deterring a home intrusion by subduing a would-be criminal.
2. Prior Art
According to reports by the Federal Bureau of Investigation, overall crime rates have fallen by about a third in the United States since the early 1990s, one of the sharpest reductions since organized record keeping began early in the 20th century. In fact, 47 out of 50 states and 190 out of the biggest 220 U.S. cities cited a gradual yet steady drop in crime during the last decade. Although these reports are positive and foster a greater sense of security in this country, it is always wise to continue practicing sensible personal safety. Whether it is staying alert to surroundings while walking alone, keeping car and home doors locked at all times, or carrying little or no cash while out, these common sense security measures can considerably reduce one's chances of becoming a crime victim.
Perhaps one of the most feared crimes is the home invasion. The frightening thing about home invasion is that it is often motivated by a variety of criminal intentions, but most usually the intention is robbery. It is common for invaders to suddenly pull a weapon and burglarize a victim on the spot after impersonating a repairman, a delivery boy, salesman, policeman, or an individual in the need of a Good Samaritan. In a worst case scenario the intention is rape, kidnapping, torture, or terrorism. In these situations, an armed invader takes the victim by surprise simply by kicking in the door. Sometimes the invasion is motivated by the desire to procure normally private information such as a credit card or bank account number that can later be sold or used for fraudulent purposes.
In addition, a person may invade one's home for the purposes of preparing for a future robbery by assessing belongings and the vulnerability of entry points. Although exact statistics about the number of home invasions that take place every year are not available, it is estimated that each year this variant of robbery accounts for 11% of incidents of theft that take place in the United States. As such, concerned citizens are eager to implement extra security measures to prevent becoming a victim of such an invasive, frightening crime.
Accordingly, a need remains for a device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an anti-intrusion mat that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for deterring a home intrusion by subduing a would-be criminal.